


Stucky

by Gonardo



Series: steve bucky one shots [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post winter soldier one shot<br/>Btw I'm horrible with coming up with better titles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stucky

Stucky

Steve was angry now. Very much so. He thought Bucky was dead all those years. But now he was in front of him, stripped of almost everything. But his eyes were defiant. One hand held at his throat, the other on his metal arm. Couldn't hold back now. Bucky growled low and long. "Don't you remember Buck?" He asked through grit teeth. "It was you who would do this to me. You were the dominant one. All those years ago. I had to beg you of course." His body was hard, and he feared it would break them both. But he couldn't stop now. 

Something started to break. Memories, of him and Steve. He was with women of course. Hydra used him for that too. But only one man, Steve. And he would beg. And then the serum. They never had the chance to... His body twitched. So close! So close to the edge.

"Come on Buck. Tell me you remember!" 

Bucky's eyes grew distant. Then teary. "Yes." He grumbled out. Then whimpered. "Yes. Oh yes I remember." He swallowed.   
Steve stopped mid thrust. Both standing, slick with sweat. He pulled Bucky close and whispered into his ear. "It's you Buck. It has only been you." He tried to tell him as he started to come. Started to shake all over. He was the only man he loved. Only one he could and would love.

Bucky grew harder as his lover held on tighter and came inside him. His turn would be next. His aggression needed to be taken out as well...

"Ride me like you ride that damned bike of yours Steve." His eyes darkened. He readied them both. Steve huffed. Then lowered himself. It had been so long since... "You okay?" He ask, worried.

"Yeah. But the serum, healing and..."

Bucky hushed him with a grab of his ass. Steve loved the feel of his metal fingers digging in. He wanted them on his dick.   
Bucky read it in his face. He placed something hot and yet cold on his lover's tip. He tightened around his erection. Bucky clenched his body. Then began to rub his hard on. Steve actually sobbed. But it wasn't enough. He took turns with both hands. Wanted to feel the heat, the thick swollen flesh. The throb of blood, and soon semen. He bit into his jaw. Another flux on him. Steve looked down. Bucky looked into his eyes. Familiar. Cold yet warm. 

"How the hell are you doing this Buck?" 

"All you need to know is you are the only man for me. Now. Ride. My. Cock." His blond lover shuddered but did just that. Moaning and grinding. It felt so good. He loosened up on his training and let himself feel. He instantly jerked. "Oh fuck Steve." 

"You all right Bucky?"

"I am going to come so fucking hard."

"Yes." Steve breathed. "All in me I hope."

"Yeah. Mmm." Their mouths fused. Tongues being sucked back and forth. Bucky's hips jerked up and thrust harder. The animalistic side picked up. Steve's cock jerked in his hands. Hot seed splashed between their torsos. His lover cried out. 

"Come on Buck. Please. It's been so long." Another hot kiss. Bucky cried out against his mouth. The build up was strong. His thighs clenched and shook. Sac tightened. His erection grew once more, pre-cum started to leak out. Then a hot blast of thick semen blast out. Bucky cried out more. He wasn't in control any longer. 

Steve held on tight. "It's okay Buck. It's me, remember. My first." Bucky started to cry. Shit, it felt so good. He started to cry out too.

"Fuck it. Steve!" He roared. 

When it was finally over, they lay in bed. Bucky's eyes red, and still moist. "Thank you Steve."

"No, thank you..." He started to say more but Bucky kissed him.

"I love you."

"Till the end of the line?"

"Yeah, babe. Until the end of the line." He breathed.


End file.
